dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Riff Hoffman
:“I caught him! Riff of Jalsen, has captured the Demon Lord!” :— Riff pridefully declare as he capture Dantalian. Riff Hoffman is a minor character of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. He was the leader of a group of adventurers who raided Dantalian's Demon Lord Castle. He along with Zed, Zack, Jack and other six members of his ragtag group of adventures were tricked and killed by Dantalian, the 71st Demon Lord. Appearance He is described to be a barbaric man who has a thick dirty brown bread covering his entire face. Personality Riff isn't ashamed of being selfish and cowardly because he consider them a part of his survivalist nature of which he is proud of. He even doesn't care about how pathetic he looks in doing things so long as he get what he wanted. He has a lot of ego and self-confidence working with him hence the reason behind his prideful nature. As such, he enjoys looking at people who are below him. He has good awareness to himself and has already accepted the type of person he is which is a bad person. That's why he isn't conflicted to conduct illicit activities. He is also honest to himself but not to others. Background As an adventurer, Riff never really tried to fight demons believing that it was impractical to do so when he can just loot other adventures. He believes that the one’s who live skillfully in the world are the ones who benefits so he didn't pay in mind how he does things as long as he can get the result he wanted. With this, people started to give him the nickname Looter Riff. He was naturally proud of it. At some time when he was in a lowly village, he without restrain attempted to assault a girl with a red hair out of lust. While presenting a map of the Demon Castle of Dantalian, the 71st Demon Lord, she pleaded for Riff to spare her. Riff naturally knew the value of the map as an adventure so he decided to let her go free in a good mood. However, it was a given that he know nothing of the real identity of the girl who was all along Lapis Lazuli in disguise. Due to obtaining the map, he was able to easily gather nine random adventures. He had purposely picked weaklings because he knew that people with skill demanded more money. Characteristics Leadership: E rank Might: E rank Intelligence: F rank Politics: F rank Charm: F rank Technique: E rank Attributes Stamina: F rank Attack: F rank Defense: F rank Trivia * The outfit that Riff was wearing looked similar to the one’s worn by the people during the French Wars of Religion; around the time when Henry the IV of France fought lively against the Roman Catholics. * Dantalian was able to gain 21 affection points from him in only a short period of time before killing him. * He preferred to be called ‘Virginity Looter’. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Adventurer